There's A Place For Us
by Katherine997
Summary: The 15 years old Abigail Black moved to NY Queens with her Mom. Been the new girl isn't easy, that what Abby thought since she's the shy and quiet girl, but that turned the opposite.
1. Ch 1 - Moving Day

"What do you think?" Mom asked me as we got out of the car.

I glanced to the side at the building. Our new house.

I shrugged. "It's fine, I guess."

Mom sighed. "Good." She smiled down at me. "Now, let's go inside."

Mom and I walked toward the building and headed inside. We took the elevator to upstairs and soon stopped at our floor. Floor 4.

"I still don't see why we needed to move from Manhattan," I pointed out. "It's like 35 minutes drive."

"Don't start," Mom scolded me as she opened the door of our apartment. We walked inside and she closed the door. I looked around to see all of our stuff here. "We need a new start, okay?"

"What was wrong with Manhattan?" I asked, turning to face her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Honey, you didn't had friends there," Mom pointed out. "And you didn't like school."

"Who likes school?" I asked.

Mom ignored my comment and continued. "This place will be good for us. Both of us. Time to change that quiet and shy attitude of yours."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. I walked around the rooms to find my room as there was a knock on the front door. I didn't turned back to the living room to open it 'cause my Mom was there.

I walked into my new room, which looked nice. I opened one of the boxes and started to unpack my things.

"Abby, come over for a minute," Mom called.

I sighed, and walked out of my room toward the living room. I saw Mom was talking to a woman with glasses. "Yeah?" I asked.

Mom placed her hand on my shoulder and looked at the woman. "May, this is my 15 years old daughter Abigail." Mom looked at me. "Abby, this is our neighbor next door, May Parker."

I smiled a small smile up at the woman. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"You, too," I said.

"You know, I have a nephew at your age," May told me. "His name's Peter."

"That's great," Mom said. "I'm sure you two will get along."

I sighed. "Mom . . ."

"He's at school now, but he'll be back soon," May said.

"Well, I've sign Abby to Midtown High School," Mom told her. "She'll start tomorrow."

May smiled. "Peter's at that school too." She looked at me. "How about, I'll get Peter over when he'll come back from school so you two could meet? Maybe tomorrow he could show you around the school."

I hesitated. "Um . . . maybe."

Mom smiled at May. "Of course, she'll love it." I looked away, sighing softly.

After talking a little bit more with May, I went to my room to continue unpacking my boxes while Mom continued to talk with her.

There was a knock on the opened door and I looked over to see Mom. "May just left," She said.

I shrugged. "Okay." I turned back to my desk to put my books on.

I heard Mom sighing behind me. "Abigail." I looked at her. "I need to start my job tomorrow morning -"

"I'm not surprised," I told her, shrugging. "I'm just surprised that you told me."

She gave me a look. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"I'm working hard to keep us in a good place," She said.

"I didn't say anything," I told her, turning away to face my books.

I heard her footsteps walking away from my room. I rolled my eyes, looking down at one of my books, opening it, pulling out a picture of me as a baby and Dad. To be honest, I didn't remember a lot about him, he passed away when I was four years old.

After Dad passed away, Grandma took care of me more then Mom did. Grandma passed away three years ago so now it was just me and Mom.

I sighed, placing the picture back into the page of the book, closing it. I walked out of my room, toward the living room. "Mom, I'm going out for some air," I called.

Mom walked toward me. "Wait." She held out a key. "It's the key for the house."

I took it and turned to the front door. "Thanks."

"Don't take to long," She told me.

"Got it," I said as I walked out of the apartment and closed the door. I walked toward the elevator and stepped out on the first floor to the exit. I wrapped my jacket around me as I opened the door and walked outside, only to bump into someone. The hit made me move back and the person wrapped a hand around my waist to help me keep my balance.

"Sorry," I said as I looked to who I bumped into. It was a boy who looked at my age.

"Um, no problem," He said, giving me a small smile. I blushed a little and moved away as he dropped his hand away from my waist. I noticed he had a small blush on his cheeks and cleared his throat, moving away to let me pass.

I smiled a small smile. "Thanks."

I walked past him as he nodded. I let out a breath, shoving my hands in my jacket pocket as I continued to walk off.

...

After an hour or so, I got back to the apartment to find Mom talking with May and another person. "Mom, I'm home," I said.

"Hey, honey," Mom said as I walked closer. "Abby, I want you to meet May's nephew, Peter. Peter, this is my daughter, Abigail."

I looked at the boy only to be shocked. This was the same boy I bumped into earlier. He looked at me, shocked as well. "You?" We both asked together.

May frowned in confusion. "You two know each other?"

Peter looked at her. "No. We, um, we bumped into each other at the entrance of the building."

"Oh, well, I hope you two in good -" Mom started.

"Yeah," I cut her off. "We okay."

"That's good," May said. "Oh, Abigail, Peter said that he's fine with take you with him to school and show you around there."

I looked at Peter. "You don't have to."

"Nah, it's okay," Peter told me.

I nodded slowly as Mom smiled. "Great, thank you, Peter." I sighed, tilting my head.


	2. Ch 2 - New Friends

My alarm clock rang through my bedroom, waking me up. I stopped the alarm, looking at the time to see it was 6AM. I sighed, getting up to fix my blankets before heading to get ready for my first day at school.

Mom was already out for work at the hospital so it was just me in home. I went to take a shower and got dressed. I brushed my teeth before I went to make me some breakfast.

I finished making breakfast and started eating on the table. I looked around, sighing before taking another bite from my food. No matter where I'm moving, I was still alone. I took another bite before placing my fork on the plate, feeling like I didn't want to eat anymore, even if I only took a few bites.

There was a knock on the door and I frowned before standing up. I walked toward the front door and opened it to see it was Peter. "Hey," He said.

"Um, hey," I said.

"Um, I just came to tell you that my Aunt will take us to the school," He said, placing his hand behind his head.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Is your Mom home?" He asked. "Um, Aunt May want to invite you two to eat with us dinner tomorrow."

"Um, my Mom went to work," I explained. "And not sure when she'll get back, but I'll talk to her about the dinner part when she'll get back."

He nodded. "Okay. Um, I'll see you soon." I nodded. "Like, in an hour."

I nodded. "Okay . . ."

He nodded, looking awkward, moving away toward his apartment door next to mine.

I smiled a small smile, closing the door.

...

Peter's Aunt pulled the car in front of the school. Peter was sitting at the passenger seat and I was sitting behind him in the backseat. May turned from Peter to me. "Okay, have fun you two."

I smiled a small nervous smile. "Thanks.

May smiled kindly to me. "Don't worry, first day at school always makes everyone nervous. Ask Peter."

"Aunt May," Peter complained, which made me smile.

May chuckled, looking back at me. "Everything's going to be great, besides, you have Peter with you, so he could help you out on the first day."

"Thanks, May," I said.

"No problem," She said kindly. "Have fun."

"Bye," Peter told her as we got out of the car.

"Bye," May said.

"Bye, May, thanks for driving us," I said.

"You're welcome," May said before driving away.

Peter turned to me. "Let's go. I'll take you to the secretary."

I nodded and we walked toward the school, where there were a boy and a girl waiting by the doors.

"Hey, guys," Peter told them. "Um, Abigail, those are my friends, Ned and Michelle. Guys, this is Abigail, she's my new neighbor."

The girl, Michelle rolled her eyes at Peter. "I'm hardly your friend." She looked at me, smiling a small smile. "But, hey."

I smiled a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey, Abigail," Ned told me. "So, new girl, huh?"

I nodded slowly. "Yep."

"I'm gonna show her the secretary room," Peter told them.

"No need for that," Michelle told him. She took my arm. "I'll do it. Bye, boys."

"Um . . ." I trailed off as she pulled me with her away from Peter and his friend.

Michelle lead me through the hallways as students were walking past. "So, Abigail, were you from?" Michelle asked.

"Um, Manhattan," I answered.

She nodded. "What made you move from there?"

I sighed. "Not my decision. It was my Mom's. She thought this place will be better for us."

"Mmm," She hummed as she stopped and I followed. "This is it." She looked at the door of the secretary room before she looked at me. "I'll wait here for you, if you want."

I nodded. "Thanks."

She nodded and I walked inside.

...

Peter, Ned, Michelle and I were sitting at the cafeteria after a few classes. Luckily for me, I had my classes with all three of them, sometimes together and sometimes with each of them separately.

"So, we went through five classes," Peter told me, sitting in front of me across the table with Ned while Michelle sat beside me. "Went through the half of the day. Not bad, is it?"

I smiled a small smile. "Not really."

"Spiderman was seeing last night," a girl behind me and Michelle said. Michelle and I looked over our shoulders to see a group were talking on the table behind us. "He saved a group of kids and the bus driver from the burning bus."

"My brother was one of those kids," another girl said. "He said that Spiderman was so cool."

Michelle looked back at her tray, eating her food. I frowned as I turned back around. "So, Spiderman seem popular," I muttered.

Peter smirked a little. "Guess so."

Ned rolled his eyes at him as he scoffed. "So, who's the guy under the mask?" I asked.

Michelle shrugged. "No one knows."

"Accept from the Avengers," Ned said.

"Dude," Peter told him.

"What?" Ned asked. "But, it's true. They know."

Peter gave him a look which Ned just shrugged

"So, Spiderman in the Avengers?" I asked.

"No," Peter answered, clearing his throat. "No, he's not."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I-I just know," Peter said, shrugging. "Ned told me, right?"

"Uh . . ." Ned trailed off. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard they know who Spiderman is but he's just there friend. He's not part of the group."

I slowly nodded. "Okay . . ."

...

It was the last class before we can go home. I was sitting at my table behind in history class, Peter was with me in the class, sitting beside me at his table.

"Hey," I heard a whisper next to me, and looked at Peter. He was leaning closer to whisper. "Ned just texted me, we going to the park after school with Michelle. Want to come with us?"

I shrugged and whispered. "Um, sure."

"Mr. Parker, Miss Black," the teacher told us and we both looked at her. "Detention."

Peter and I looked at her in shock.


	3. Ch 3 - Saved By Spider-Man

Peter and I had to stay after school for detention. We were sitting at the history class alone after the teacher walked out to get something. I sighed, bored. "Want me to be honest?" Peter looked over at me. I tilted my head. "This is my first time getting detention."

Peter chuckled, sighing. "Unfortunately, this is my second time."

"Sucks," I muttered, looking around. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see it was Mom. I sighed, answering my phone. "Hey, Mom."

" _Hey_ ," She greeted. " _Listen, I'm going to stay at the hospital, I have a shift, okay?_ "

I hesitated. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

" _All right,_ " Mom said. " _I have to hung up, I'm heading for a surgery._ "

"Okay," I muttered.

" _Bye,_ " She said.

"Later," I said before hanging up.

"What did you Mom said about the detention?" Peter asked.

"She doesn't know," I answered, shrugging. "She just called to say she's has a shift. Guess she'll be home tomorrow evening."

Peter looked shocked. "Whoa."

"Yep," I agreed.

...

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Peter and I were free to go home. It was already dark outside, and I didn't like going home at that time, especially alone, when Peter said he had to go somewhere.

"So, where you going?" I asked.

"Um . . ." He trailed off. "I-I just need to grab a few things that Aunt May asked from me." He looked at me. "Um, you okay going by yourself? It pretty dark. Maybe I could call Aunt May to pick you up."

I shook my head. "No, don't, it's okay. I'll, uh, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay, yeah."

I smiled a small smile, walking away from him and the school.

I took the train home and walked down the streets. I took the alley 'cause I could get home faster this way. I wrapped my jacket closer to my body as I felt the cold air on my skin. I saw three guys talking at the side of the entrance of the alley but I ignored them and the fear from seeing three men and no one was with me, and continued to walk into the alley.

I breathed out and tugged on my bag before hearing footsteps behind me. I had a bad feeling in my stomach that I was followed by those three men and I was afraid to look behind me.

"Hey," I heard one of the men calling. "Hey, baby, where you going?"

I walked faster and heard the same footsteps before hearing them run. Suddenly, one of the men was in front of me and the two others were at both of my sides.

"We asked where you going?" one of them asked.

I swallowed, backing away a few steps only for them to walk forward. "I-I'm going home," I answered.

"Pretty girl like you should be walking alone in night," one of them said, taking a piece of my hair between his fingers. I moved away from him but it made him chuckle.

"Let me through," I demanded quietly but I tried to show I wasn't afraid of them.

The man in front of me shrugged and stepped away. I glanced between the men before rushing to walk past them, but two of them grabbed me and pulled me to the wall.

"No!" I yelled as I struggled to get away from their grip. "Let me go!"

The men only laughed. "Not yet, sweetheart," one of them said as the other pulled out a knife.

"Now, if you'll play with us really nice, it wouldn't hurt so much," one of them said as the other started to kiss my neck.

"Let me go!" I shouted. "Someone help me!"

Suddenly there was a noise behind the men and the man who was kissing my neck was pulled away, thrown backward and was covered in a spider web.

I breathed heavily as I looked up in front of me at the building a guy was wearing a red and blue suit and a red mask. "It's Spider-man!" One of the two men said.

I watched as Spider-Man jumped off the building wall. The two men ran toward him but he quickly kicked them off and shot spider webs at them.

I took this moment, to grab my bag and ran away as tears were in my eyes.

As I was close to the end of the alley, someone jumped in front of me and I yelped as I jumped back only to see it was Spider-Man.

"Hey, it's okay," He said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I let out a breath. "N-no, it's okay. Sorry." I looked behind me to see the three men were unconscious and wrapped around spider webs.

"Don't worry," Spider-Man told me and I looked at him. "They won't cause any trouble for a while. Cops are on their way."

I nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"It's what I do," He said. "Can I take you home?"

I hesitated but quickly agreed. Spider-Man gently wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hold on tight," He said. I, shyly, wrapped my arms around him as he hold his other hand up and a spider webs shot out. I was quickly pulled with him up and I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the air hit me quickly.

After a moment, I opened my eyes to see we were getting close to my building. Spider-Man landed us on the alley behind the building and I unwrapped my arms from him and moved away, blushing a little.

"Um, thank you," I said.

"Anytime," He said.

I looked at the building and then back at him. "Um, how did you knew I was living here?"

"I was doing patrol in the area and saw you walking out of this building, so I figured . . ." He trailed off, shrugging.

I smiled a small smile. "You guessed, right." My smiled faded away by thinking of what just happened at the alley. "Thanks again for what you did earlier."

Spider-Man nodded. "Just, make sure don't go alone in night. It's very dangerous."

"I had someone who should have come with me, but he had to go somewhere," I said, thinking about Peter. "My neighbor."

"So he told you to go alone?" Spider-Man asked.

"No," I answered. "He said he could ask his Aunt to pick me up, but I didn't want to disturb her."

"Next time, listen to your neighbor," He said. I smiled a small smile. "Good night."

"Good night," I told him before I started to walk away. "Thanks again, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man nodded before holding his hand up and the spider webs appeared, pulling him up and he disappeared. I sighed as I walked into the building and walked inside the elevator.

I walked into my apartment, I locked the door and opened the lights. I sighed and started to get overwhelmed by everything. My tears returned and I sobbed as I slide down to the floor, my back against the door. I sniffed as I wiped my tears away and looked around at the apartment.


	4. Ch 4 - Meeting Spider-Man Once Again

I couldn't sleep very much last night. I tried to, but sleep didn't came for me. I sighed and sat up, looking at the alarm clock to see it was 5AM. I groaned, lying back down on the bed, pulling the blankets over my head.

I pulled it off quickly and got up. I went to take a shower and got dressed. It was Friday and there wasn't school day, so I didn't knew what to do. I grabbed my camera before looking at my board, looking at the drawing and pictures I put on.

I walked out of my room and headed to the front door. I walked out and locked the door before heading up the stairs to got to the roof of the building. I walked out through the door to the roof, I wrapped my coat around me as looked around the empty and quiet place. I looked around the building, then at the sky as the sun was slowly rising. I aimed my camera toward it and took a picture.

I looked at the picture and smiled a small smile before hearing noises behind me. I turned around and saw something moving. _Or someone_. I aimed my camera toward it and saw it was Spider-Man on a few buildings in front of me, looking around the area. I smiled a small smile and took a picture of him.

Spider-Man looked toward me and I moved the camera away from my eyes. He shot a spider webs toward the building in front of him and it pulled him away, to the corner of the building, disappearing.

I sighed and looked down at my camera. I looked at the picture I took of Spider-Man and it looked good. I heard the same noises at my side and looked at my side to see Spider-Man on the building in front of me, on the wall.

I smiled and aimed my camera at him again. He looked at me and held out his hand as a peace sign which made me chuckle a little. I took a picture and looked at it. I looked at Spider-Man and he shot a spider webs to the side of my building and it pulled him.

He flipped over and landed on the edge of the roof. He looked at me, "I hope you took good pictures of me."

I smiled a small smile, blushing a little. "They turned pretty good, so don't worry."

He stood up and walked away from the edge. "What you doing up so early?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep so much, so . . ."

He nodded. "Well, if it's 'cause of those three guys then you don't have to worry about them, trust me."

I nodded slowly. "Good to hear that."

"I didn't asked, what's your name?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, slightly shocked. "Abigail."

"Nice to meet you, Abigail," He said.

I smiled a small smile. "Thanks, you too. I'm surprised to see you here at this time."

"Well, bad guys not really letting me catch a break," He said.

"Must be hard to watch over the city on your own," I said.

He shrugged. "Nah, not really. Sometimes, a few of my friends come over to help. Which is good."

I tilted my head. "Are those friends are the Avengers?"

"Yep," He answered.

"So, are you with them on the group?" I asked.

Spider-Man shook his head. "Nope. But that doesn't mean I can't help them sometimes and they help me."

I nodded. "Got it." I aimed my camera at him. "So, if you don't mind I'm asking, why didn't you joined the Avengers?"

He placed his hands on his hips, looking to the side as I took a picture and I smiled. He looked at me, "I like where I am now. Just been known as 'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man'."

I nodded. "Well, you still a hero to everyone."

"Is that what you think, too?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "You know, you should also considering become a model."

"I will, if you will be my photographer," Spider-Man said, which made me blush again.

"I'll think about that," I said before we heard sirens close by. Spider-Man and I looked down at the streets to see police cars were driving by, sirens were on. I looked at Spider-Man, "I guess you need to go, check that out, right?"

"Yeah," He agreed before jumping on the edge. "Hope to see you again, soon."

I smiled, blushing. "Yeah, me too."

He jumped, shooting spider webs, following the police cars.

...

Mom came home earlier than I thought she would, so I told her that May and Peter invited us over for dinner. "Well, I don't see why not," Mom said.

"I'll go to tell them then," I said, shrugging. I walked toward the door and headed toward the Parker's door, knocking on the door.

May opened the door and smiled at me. "Abigail, hey."

"Hey, May," I told her with a smile. "Um, my Mom said okay about the dinner tonight."

"That's great," May said. "Do you want to come in? Peter's in his room."

"Um, sure," I said as she stepped a side. I walked in and she closed the door.

"I was just gonna head outside to buy some things for tonight," May told me as she grabbed her bag. "But I'll be home soon. Peter's room is in the left side, the second door."

"Okay, thank you," I said.

May smiled at me before heading out.

I walked toward Peter's room and knocked on the door. "Five more minutes, Aunt May," I heard his voice from the other side of the door.

"Um, Peter?" I asked.

I heard noises and something falling. I waited a moment before the door opened wide and I saw a wide eyes Peter. He must have slept in and I woke him up.

"Um, sorry, didn't meant to wake you up," I said.

"No, no, I-I, um," Peter stuttered. "I was . . ."

"A sleep?" I finished.

"I was a wake . . . and I fell a sleep," He said, and I smiled a small smile. "Uh, sorry."

"It's okay," I said.

"Um, come in," He said as he stepped a side.

"Thanks," I said and walked into his room. "I just talked to your Aunt and told her about the dinner."

"So, you and your Mom coming over?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered as I looked around his room.

"Um, sorry about the mess," Peter said. "I didn't knew you would come."

I smiled. "It's okay. Um, your Aunt just left to buy some things for tonight."

He nodded. "Hey, um . . ."

"Yeah?" I asked.

He hesitated and shook his head. "Nothing. Um, do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks," I said. "So, long night?"

"You can say that," Peter said. "Um, so did you came back home okay?"

I hesitated but nodded. "Yeah, yeah, um . . ." I looked around, awkwardly. "I should go. I'll see you later, yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I started to walk out of the room and Peter followed me. He opened the front door and I walked out. "See ya," I said.

"Bye," He said and I walked toward my apartment door. I could feel Peter's eyes on me which made me slightly blush but I ignored him and unlocked the door and walked into my apartment as I closed the door.

"Oh boy," I breathed out, scolding myself. I shook my head and rested my forehead on the door.

"You okay?" I jumped and turned to face my Mom.

"Uh . . . Yeah," I replied. "Yeah, yep. I'm . . . gonna go." I rushed to my room and closed the door. I sighed, shaking my head as I dropped myself to my bed.

...

It was evening and Mom was getting ready for the dinner. I was in my room, sitting on the desk as I was looking at the pictures I took of Spider-Man earlier today. "Abby, let's go," Mom said.

"Coming," I said before placing my camera on the desk and stood up. I grabbed my phone and walked out of the room. Mom and I walked out of her apartment door and walked toward Peter and May's apartment door.

Just then, Peter walked toward us. "Hey, Peter," I said.

"Hey," Peter said, tugging on his backpack. He unlocked the door of his apartment and let Mom and I walk in first before following.

May walked closer and smiled. "Melissa, Abigail, hey."

"Hey, May," Mom told her. "Thank you for inviting us over."

"You're welcome," May said. "I'm almost done with making dinner."

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, it's okay, sweetheart, thank you," She said with a smile. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, it's okay," Mom said as May went back to the kitchen. I walked around the living room, looking at the family pictures. I smiled softly and looked toward Peter as he walked toward his room.

I followed him, "So, um, where did you go?"

He hesitated as he put his backpack on the floor, next to his bed. "Um, I was at the Stark Industries."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you went there?"

"Yeah," He answered. "Uh, I know Mr. Stark, so . . ."

I nodded. "Wow, cool."

Peter smiled a small smile, nodding. "You can say that."

I smiled a small smile. "So, is Mr. Stark like your Idol?"

Peter placed his hand behind his head. "You can say that, too." We chuckled. "Do you have one?"

"An Idol?" I asked and he nodded. I shrugged. "Yeah, well. That will be Black Widow. She's pretty cool."

Peter smiled. "Yeah, she is."

"You meet her too?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah," He answered. "You know, um, if you want, maybe I could take you with me to meet her."

I smiled, nodding. "Hope so."

"Hey, guys, dinner is ready," May called.

Peter and I smiled a small smile, walking out of his room.


	5. Ch 5 - Hero

_**Thank you guys for your comments! Love you all**_

* * *

It was Sunday day, Mom was at work and since there wasn't school today, I went with Michelle, Ned and Peter to the park. "No way," Micelle told me after I told her and the boys I met Spider-Man and took pictures of him.

"Yep," I said as I showed her the pictures from my camera.

She looked at them. "No way."

Ned and Peter looked over. "Hey, nice pictures."

"Thanks," I said.

"So, you like taking pictures, huh?" Peter asked.

I shrugged. "It's a hobby."

Michelle handed me the camera back. "Did you talked to him?"

"Yeah," I answered. "He's nice."

Peter looked down, smiling. Michelle smirked, "Did you get his number?"

I rolled my eyes. "Funny."

Michelle chuckled. Ned shrugged, "Well, if not, then Flash will gladly give you his number."

"Dude," Peter told him.

"What?" Ned asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks, he seem like a mean guy."

"Yep, more then me," Michelle said.

"You're not mean," I told her.

"You don't know her like me and Ned do," Peter said and Michelle smirked.

Ned looked at Peter. "Oh, hey, Pete, are we still going to play that new video game at your house later?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Boys."

I shrugged. "What's the matter with playing some video games? I'm playing sometimes."

Ned smiled. "You are?"

"Yeah," I said. "Even girls can play video games."

"Not everyone," Peter said, looking toward Michelle.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She looked at me. "Hey, before living here, did you ever came to visit at Queens?"

I shook my head as Peter's phone rang. "Nope."

"Hey, um, I gotta get this," Peter said before moving away as he answered his phone.

Michelle looked at me and smirked. "So, about Spider-Man . . ."

"What about him?" I asked.

Michelle opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud voice. "Everyone run! Someone planted a bomb."

Everyone in the park started to ran away, screaming. "What the hell?" Michelle asked.

"Come on!" Ned told us, running away.

I looked around for Peter but I couldn't find him. "Abigail, let's go," Michelle said as she grabbed my arm, dragging me away with her.

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

"I don't know," Michelle answered through the screams of the people around us.

"Look, it's Spider-Man!" Someone yelled and we all slowed to a stop.

I looked to the side as Spider-Man was using his spider webs as he got to the park. He landed next to the bomb and grabbed it before rushing away between the buildings as he used the spider webs.

"He took the bomb," Someone said.

Far away, the bomb exploded and everyone gasped. "He threw it to the ocean," Michelle said before everyone cheered. I smiled before looking around.

 _Where was Peter?_

...

"Where were you?" I asked Peter as both of us, Michelle and Ned were heading home.

"I saw everything," Peter said. "I was there."

"We know," Ned said. "Look, let's just forget it okay? We're fine. Everyone's fine."

"Yeah, thanks for Abby's boyfriend," Michelle teased.

I rolled my eyes, blushing. "Spider-Man isn't my boyfriend. I don't know who is under the mask, either."

"So, um, you into Spider-Man?" Peter asked me.

"I'm not!" I said. "Knock it off."

Peter shrugged. "I'm just asking."

"Then, please stop asking," I replied as I started to walk away from the three.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," I heard Peter said. I heard his footsteps running after me. "Hey, Abigail, wait up." He walked beside me as I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

We walked to our apartment building quietly and headed to our doors.

"Abigail," Peter spoke. I sighed as I unlocked my door and looked at him. "I didn't mean to, you know . . ."

"Yeah," I said and sighed. "See ya."

I walked into the apartment and closed the door before Peter could say anything else.

I sat on the couch and placed my camera on the table. I sighed and pulled out my phone to see I had a text from Mom.

 ** _I'm staying at work for a shift_**

 ** _\- Mom_**

I scoffed. "Of course you will do that."

I dropped the phone beside me and looked down. Sometimes I was feeling she was working overtime just to get away from me. I heard a soft knock on the balcony and looked toward it, to my surprised, it was Spider-Man.

I got up and opened the glass door. "Spider-Man, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, came to see if you were okay," He said.

"I'm fine," I said. "You did good with the bomb today."

"Well, I'm just glad everyone is alive," He said and I smiled.

"What a hero," I teased and he chuckled.

"So, I've noticed you looked down right now," He said.

I sighed. "Yeah, um, my Mom is on overtime at work, again. Sometimes, I feel like she's doing it to get away from me."

"Why will she do that?" He asked.

I hesitated, shrugging. "Just a feeling, you know? We never were close."

"That must be hard," He said.

I nodded. "Yeah. But, it's just me and her."

"Well, I've noticed you have friends that could keep you company," Spider-Man said.

I smiled a small smile. "Yeah. To be honest, I didn't have friends before I've moved here. I was more a loner kinda of type."

"Not anymore," He said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. I tilted my head. "You know? Um, I was wondering, who is that superhero under the red mask."

He chuckled. "Everyone is."

I smiled and shrugged. "I'm good with keeping secrets, could you tell me who you are?"

He shook his head. "I don't think you'll like me after that."

I frowned in confusion. "Why not?"

"Just a guess," He said and I tilted my head at him.

"Who are you, Spider-Man?" I asked gently.

"Just a friend," He answered, and shot a spider web toward a building. "And Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."

With that said, he jumped, letting the spider webs take him away, and he disappeared between the buildings. I sighed and went back inside, closing the glass door.

...

It was evening when I decided to go to Peter. May have let me in and I went to Peter's room. I knocked on the door and walked inside, "Peter?" I blushed when I saw him shirtless and I quickly turned around. "Sorry."

"No, no," He said as I heard him moving around. "I'm . . . it's - It's okay." He cleared his throat. "You can turn around."

I slowly turned around as I closed the door and I saw he had a shirt this time. "Sorry, um, your Aunt said I could come in."

He nodded awkwardly. "Okay. It's okay."

I looked around awkwardly and then at him. "Um . . . I wanted to apologize for earlier."

He shook his head. "No, no, no. Um. You - you don't need to apologize."

I nodded awkwardly. "Okay . . ." I looked down at my hands before at him. "Um . . . So, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. If, uh, if you want we can go together. To school, you know?"

I smiled a small smile, nodding. "Okay."

"Okay," He said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," He said and I turned around, walking out of his room and headed to the front door. "Bye, May."

"Bye, honey," May called and I walked out of their apartment.


End file.
